


Stranger in My Bed

by Xedra



Series: Drarry Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/pseuds/Xedra
Summary: Draco is demanding, Harry is teasing. Mpreg fluff!





	Stranger in My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I was given this poem by Atticus as a prompt:  
> "One day we wake  
> to a stranger in our bed  
> where once  
> a true love lay."  
> This is what my brain came up with. Enjoy!

“One day we wake

to a stranger in our bed

where once

a true love lay,”

Harry quoted wistfully.

A pillow immediately struck him in the face.

He chuckled and lifted a corner of it to grin at his husband.

Draco lie next to him in bed, rubbing his hands over his very pregnant belly and scowling.

“Don’t spout ridiculous Muggle poetry at me while neglecting your child! Your daughter requires a large cup of chocolate, so get moving, Potter!” He pointed an imperious finger toward the bedroom door.

Harry tossed the pillow aside and quickly slid down to press his face against Draco’s belly, smiling against the dark blue silk stretched over it.

"Is that what you want, Cass? You want chocolate tonight, my little sweetheart? Not pumpkin juice or cottage cheese or tomato and gherkins on mustard toast?" Harry crooned sweetly to the firm mound, completely ignoring Draco's attempts to swat him away. Draco's hormone-driven food cravings changed almost every day now. 

He sucked in a breath when he felt an answering kick against his cheek and instantly wrapped an arm around Draco's hips. It never ceased to amaze him to feel their daughter's movements, the sheer miracle of it never failed to make him emotional.

Draco carded his fingers through Harry's shaggy black hair and sighed. "Must you call her that? It's so... common."

Harry blinked the stinging out of his eyes and brought Draco's hand down from his head to kiss it. "'Cassiopeia' is a bit of a mouthful and she'll need a nickname just for family and close friends. That way we can save the whole 'Cassiopeia Molly Potter-Malfoy' for when she gets in trouble, so she knows we mean business."

Draco huffed, "As if our darling girl would ever be a bit of trouble."

Harry snorted in astonishment and rubbed his nose against his husband's belly. "Excuse me, but have you met us? Our little angel is getting trouble-making genes from both sides, you know. Bound to be a bit devilish from time to time." 

Draco's hand went back to Harry's head and gripped a fistful of hair just hard enough to pull Harry's head back. "Bring me that chocolate or I'll show you some devilish behavior of my own."

Harry's eyes positively twinkled, "Promise?"

Draco tightened his grip and relished the sight of the pulse quickening in Harry's throat, "Only if you hurry."

Harry surged up to plant a lush kiss on Draco's mouth before bounding out of the room.

Draco smiled and rubbed his hands over his belly, soothing the persistent kicks. "Settle down, Cass, my love. You'll get your treat and I'll get mine when Daddy comes back."


End file.
